1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reclining car seat hinge, and more particularly to an improved car seat hinge that makes adjustment of the seatback in relation to the cushioned seat smoothly and holds the seatback stable after the adjustment.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional relining car seat hinge includes a seat leaf (10), a seatback leaf (11) each having a circular recess (101, 111) peripherally defined therein, an annular planetary gear (12) arranged in a chamber formed by the aligned circular recesses (101, 111) of the seat leaf (10) and seatback leaf (11) and having a central hole (121) defined therein, and a shaft (13) extending through the seat leaf (10), seatback leaf (11) and having an eccentric collar (131) rotatably fit into the central hole (121) of the annular planetary gear (12).
Typically, a pair of such conventional car seat hinges are mounted on opposite sides of the car seatseat leafseatback leaf. The combined hinges are driven on either side of the shaft (13) by means of a handwheel (14) or any other driving means.
When the handwheel (14) is turned, annular planetary gear (12) travels around both the eccentric collar (131) in rotation and the shaft (13)., so as to adjust the angle of the seatback (11) with respect to the seat (10). seatback leaf.
A disadvantage of the conventional car seat hinge is that the teeth of the annular planetary gear (12) and the circular recess (111) will inevitably wear out from the friction of the annular planetary gear (12) within the circular recesses (110, 111). As a result, the hinge will not adjust the seatback (11) smoothly, and the seatback (11) will vibrate, wobble or move slightly after being secured in position.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved reclining car seat hinge to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.